Bits and Pieces
by KissingScorpionSkulls
Summary: This will be a series of smut fics, some will range from being fairly to short to slightly lengthy. All will have erotic scenes in them featuring various pairings, including but not limited to, main characters x OCs and main character x main character. WARNING: PWP, lesbian pairings and straight pairings, pokephilia (maybe)


Bits and Pieces: Part 1

Maxie x Magma Grunt Lorelei

Soft sighs and moans filled the air of the otherwise quiet and dimly lit office as a middle aged man reclined in his chair, his pants down to his ankles and his jacket and shirt open to reveal his surprisingly toned chest while a petite blond haired young woman sat on her knees before him, pleasuring him, sucking on his man hood for all she was worth. She knew if she didn't do a good job she wouldn't get that promotion she had been dreaming of for several months already. All she had to do was come whenever Maxie called and do whatever he said to do. Be it allow him to take her from behind or to simply suck him off until he was satisfied. No one was aware of their little trysts, their little… fuck sessions. Though mostly it was Lorelei pleasuring Maxie and him just sitting there and taking it, not that she minded all that much, she was already deeply infatuated with him so getting to be his little doll was a promotion all in itself.

"Mmm…. That's nice Lorelei, very nice."

Lorelei smiled to herself as she continued massaging Maxie's balls while taking his length in to her mouth. She was always glad for the fact she didn't have much of a gag reflex, it allowed her to deep throat with minimal problems. The blond haired woman swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, sucking on it before releasing the appendage with a quiet pop, then taking it back into her mouth once more. Meanwhile, Maxie had one of his hands tangled in her soft, pale blond hair, lightly tugging on it ever so often. His was panting now, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He tugged a bit harder on Lorelei's hair, pulling her off his cock,

"Leader Maxie?"

"Bend over my desk; I want my seed inside you."

"Yes sir."

Obediently, Lorelei rose from her position on the floor, turning and bending over Maxie's hard wood desk. She glanced over her shoulder slightly, to see what Maxie was doing. He was just sitting in his seat, staring at her up thrust ass a moment before rising to his feet as well. He placed his hands on her ass, cupping her round cheeks before bringing one of his hands back to smack her ass, hard. Lorelei gasped, more in pleasure than anything else. He smiled, and did the same with the other hand, earning another gasp and moan from the young woman. He continued this for several moments until Lorelei's pale skin was tinged red. It stung, but felt so good at the same time; Lorelei was panting now.

"Oh… Master…"

Maxie chuckled, rubbing her swollen ass cheeks a bit,

"Master… what?"

"Oh… oh Master Maxie… Please… Please…"

"Please what my dear? Speak up; I'm afraid I can't hear you so good."

"Please… Please fuck me Master!"

Maxie chuckled again, smirking as he began positioning himself behind her, his erection swaying proudly through the air as Maxie began rubbing it against Lorelei's entrance. The petite blond moaned, begging her Master to shove it in her, to make her his. And he did, slowly; very slowly he eased his member into her wet and quivering pussy. Lorelei's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Maxie's thick cock sliding into her, until she was completely full. Groaning to himself, Maxie began to rock his body against Lorelei's, slowly at first. He enjoyed tormenting his little doll. The young woman mewed and whimpered as Maxie took his time slowly pumping his member into her tight hole.

"Uugh… ooh… M-Master Maxie… Please…"

"Please… what?"

"Fuck me harder Master! Please!"

Sighing, Maxie gave in to his little doll's request. He pulled himself out into just his head was inside her, and then slammed himself back in, successfully hitting her G spot in the process. Lorelei threw back her head, crying out in pleasure as Maxie began to mercilessly pound himself into her tight pussy. Lorelei's moans filled the air, along with the sounds of his balls slapping against her ass, now she wasn't sure how much more she could take. But she already knew… Master had to come first.

"Oh! Oh yes! Master! Please fill me with your seed! Oh, ooooh yeeess!"

Another chuckle left him as he slammed his cock into Lorelei's abused channel a few more times, each thrust rougher then the last. He was close, so close…

"Get ready my dear, you fixing to get your wish."

Lorelei all but dug her nails into his desk, hanging on for all she was worth as Maxie slammed into her one last time before emptying his load into her. He pumped himself a few more times, making sure every drop of semen was inside his little doll. Quivering and panting, Lorelei sighed gratefully, she could almost feel her womb filling with his hot cum, perhaps she would be pregnant after this. But that was a thought for another time, now, she was hoping for her real reward…

"Master… may I cum now?"

Maxie slid his cock out of her abused pussy, sighing slightly. He nodded,

"Roll onto your back, I'll help you along my dear."

After rolling, awkwardly, onto her back, Lorelei opened her legs wide to her master, looking up at him with glazed over eyes, waiting for him to bring her to her climax. Maxie kneeled down so his face was level with her pussy and began running his tongue over her now overly sensitive nub. He had to hold her legs in place so she wouldn't squirm so much as he went from lightly flicking her clit to sucking on it, dipping his tongue into her entrance then back to massaging the swollen nub. It didn't take long for Lorelei to finally reach her orgasm.

"Aaah.. Oh! Oh Master! I-I'm-!"

Her body shook as spasms rocked her to her very core; finally, she had her release. After her orgasm passed, Lorelei went limp on Maxie's desk. Unable to feel her legs and too tired to care. Maxie sat in his seat, watching at his and her juices slowly seeped from her gaping pussy. He faintly smiled, next time they'd have to go to his bedroom.


End file.
